Mr Snuggle Muffins
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru! Some LeeSaku n ShikaIno. Lemon. Cussing. Better summary inside. Naruto names Sasuke's 'little friend' how well Sasuke's ego take to the girlie name that his 'little friend' was given? The only way a horny Uchiha can! RXR NO FLAMES Oneshot UPDATE


A/N: ALL RIGHT 5th STORY! Okay I was actually going to wait awhile before starting on this story. But some people all ready want a story about Mr. Snuggle Muffins and who am I to decline their requests? Like I said if you request something I'm might write it for you! Course I'll need to know details...oh and of course I only write yaoi...if you give me a yaoi story with some straight pairings I'll still write it, but if it doesn't have any yaoi then NO thanks. And sorry for NaruSasu fans but I don't think I'll be writing any NaruSasu fics. I MIGHT write one or two if you request and have a good reason WHY I should write Naruto as seme other then that NO! I'm not against it but I don't know I just prefer SasuNaru. UPDATED

**Summary:**** SasuNaru So Naruto decides to name Sasuke's smaller half. (A/N: -Laughing-) But maybe he should have thought the name out a little more. After all an Uchiha has a giant ego. With a name like Mr. Snuggle Muffins Sasuke's going to make Naruto pay. And pay in the only way him and Naruto both enjoy. **

**WARNINGS:**** YAOI! Cussing...umm LEMON. I need to write all the lemon one shots I can so I can get better at righting them...though for the SasuNaru hardcore fans out there that isn't a problem is it?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto if I did it wouldn't just be an accidental kiss Naruto and Sasuke shared ;-)**

_**Lyn:**_** Okay! Here is the story were Naruto names Sasuke's pride...even though I'M the one who REALLY named it.**

_**Naruto: **_**Oh get over it you all ready gave yourself credit for it. God you possessive people. -Looking from Sasuke to Lyn-**

_**Sasuke:**_** There better be sex in here because if you made a story where my dicks name is Mr. Snuggle Muffins with out it I'm going to-**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it keep your pants on...no really we haven't even started the story yet.**

_**Sasuke:**_** -Pulls up pants-**

_**Naruto:**_** This isn't going to be like the story where you used the word 'calmly' to much is it?**

_**Lyn:**_** No, don't worry, I won't over use words.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Good because I wouldn't have 'calmly' taken to that.**

_**Naruto:**_** And I wouldn't have 'calmly' helped you with a pissed Sasuke.**

_**Sasuke: **_**'Calmly.'**

_**Naruto:**_** 'Calmly.'**

_**Lyn:**_** Would you two 'calmly' SHUT THE FUCK UP! Sheesh on with the story! **

**Mr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffins **

**--Mr. Snuggle Muffins—**

**Mr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffins **

Sasuke and Naruto had been eating at Ichiraku (A/N: Thanks to those who told me the name! If you were one who helped me and re reading this for some reason please read bottom authors not...after your done reading of course) enjoying each others company as all ways.

They had been going out for five years now. The happiest years of Sasuke's life, especially the last three years when Naruto had said he was ready and they did it on Naruto's bed in his apartment. From that day Sasuke had Naruto move in with him. Easier access. Yes, he was indeed in love with HIS little Kitsune and knew the feeling was mutual.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was almost finished with his third bowl of Ramen. It was getting late. Not so late for it to be dark but late enough for some people to already be closing their shops for the day.

"Will that be the last one?" Sasuke asked getting out his wallet.

"Yeah! I'm full let me just finish this and we can go!" Naruto said slurping his ramen happily.

Sasuke plopped the money down on the table and turned on his stool to the right so he was facing Naruto. Sasuke looked lovingly at Naruto. His gorgeous Naruto. With his golden blonde hair that put the sun to shame, from his captivating blue eyes that made the sky seem dull, and finally his creamy tanned skin it was no wonder to why Sasuke thought Naruto to be gorgeous. But Sasuke loved everything about Naruto good and bad. Sasuke then directed his eyes to Naruto's lips which were slurping up the last bit of noodles. Suddenly Sasuke was hungry again and his pants felt like they had just shrunk a size to small for him. Yes, he Uchiha Sasuke was a horny lad.

Naruto finished his ramen and looked over at Sasuke who was staring at him intently. Naruto called out to Sasuke only to be ignored. Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze when Naruto waved his hand in front of his face.

"Umm...hi?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto sheepishly.

"Hello there Sasuke." Naruto said with a sigh. Sometimes his boyfriend was just a little odd. But then Naruto saw it. Naruto looked at the bulge in Sasuke's pants and smirked. He gently stroked it causing Sasuke to tense.

"And hello there Mr. Snuggle Muffins!" Naruto cooed smiling widely at Sasuke 'closest friend.'

"Ahh...Naruto...I...wait, did you just call my dick Mr. Snuggle Muffins?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. 'Psh oh no Mr. Ego is coming out' Naruto thought smirking.

"Why of course Sasuke! I thought I'd name it seeing as it's mine." Naruto whispered seductively.

Normally that would have made Sasuke even hornier but the name stopped it from working. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He didn't mind that Naruto had named his 'buddy' in fact he was happy that Naruto was claiming it by naming it meaning he was having no thoughts of leaving Sasuke anytime soon. Not that Sasuke thought Naruto would ever leave him but the reassurance was nice. The name how ever wasn't.

"Can you name it something else?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it was its first name and I'm not changing it anytime soon!"

"Change it."

"No!"

"Change it."

"Sasuke whether you like it or not that is its name and if you don't want to have cold balls I suggest you drop it."

He did. But not without grunting and standing up walking a way from the Ramen bar with Naruto at his heels. All right so if Naruto was going to name him something girlie he could live with that as long as no one else knew and he didn't say it often.

**Mr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffins**

They were almost home when a pink and green blob caught Sasuke's eyes. 'Oh no' He looked the other way hoping not to be seen. No such luck. When he turned his head he locked eyes with two other people. Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hello Sasuke and Naruto!" Ino yelled. Sasuke looked to Shikamaru who just nodded at their presence. Then he looked behind him only to see that the pink and green blobs were coming this way. When they came into site Sasuke saw Sakura and Lee holding hands walking over to them.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto."

"GOOD DAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

(A/N: Give you one guess who said what. Those of you who guess it right get a cookie all others will be smacked with a fish!)

"Hello Sakura! Hey Bushy-Brows!" Naruto waved happily to his friends.

Sasuke relaxed as Ino, Shika, Sakura, and Lee came to surround them. He didn't need to worry about these girls seeing as Ino had Shikamaru and Sakura had Lee. Hell Sakura and Lee have been going out for 4 years and Ino and Shika 6 years! Ino had first given up on Sasuke even before he asked Naruto out. While it took Sakura a total of a week after he and Naruto had been going out to get over him after she realized it was just a crush. Besides they were still his friends. He was just a little edgy because they could be really troublesome at times.

"So where are you guys going?" Ino asked latching on to Shikamaru.

"Back to the house." Sasuke replied acting bored.

"Oh I see." Ino said wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. Sakura giggled, Lee smiled, Shika had a small smirk on his face, and Sasuke was indifferent, while Naruto blushed.

"So where were you guys before we ran into you?" Sakura asked after recovering from her giggles. Naruto got an evil look in his eyes and Sasuke suddenly felt like he should gag him and drag him home before he said anything.

"Oh why Sasuke, Mr. Snuggle Muffins, and I were just eating ramen!" Naruto beamed happily and mentally he was laughing his ass off.

Too late. He should have gagged him while he had the chance.

Sakura looked confused and asked slowly. "Who's Mr. Snuggle Muffins?" Naruto only smirked then lead his hand down to Sasuke's pants and patted his crotch. Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Naruto while Lee and Shikamaru blushed...and Sakura and Ino...busted out laughing.

"Well...ha ha...how...hahahaha...wonderful -Gasp for air- for the both of you!" Sakura said between laughs. Ino looked towards her friend still laughing.

"Don't you...hahahaha...mean... (Gasp for air) the THREE of them?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other then laughed harder falling to their knees trying to breathe.

Sasuke turned his death glare to the girls who would have been scared if their eyes weren't full of tears of laughter so they couldn't see it. Oh Naruto was going to pay. His ego just took a big hit. He was going to get Naruto. Ino and Sakura stopped their laughing for a bit still smiling then looked at each other then screamed together.

"MR. SNUGGLE MUFFINS!"

This then caused a whole new laughing fit while Lee and even Shika were now chuckling. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him a way to what appeared to be Ino and Sakura dying of laughter.

All the while Sasuke was thinking of ways to make Naruto pay. Then he got a brilliant idea. Well a perverted idea but hey he loved Naruto to much to hurt him so instead why not pound him into the bed? Or into a wall. Or on kitchen table. Hell even all three! Nah the bed was way more comfortable. With that in mind Sasuke chuckled evilly and pulled Naruto along faster.

Naruto all the while was still laughing in his head.

Once they reached the house Sasuke opened the door and allowed Naruto to walk in first. Then he started pushing Naruto up the stairs up to their bedroom.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he tried hard not to trip. Once inside their bedroom Sasuke slammed Naruto onto the bed and whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

"Come on Naruto Mr. Snuggle Muffins wants to play." With that Sasuke gave a quick nibble to Naruto's lobe before capturing his lips. Naruto kissed back moaning when Sasuke's tongue came out and licked his lower lip. Using the moan as an invitation Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. While he busied Naruto's mouth Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's shirt then broke the kiss to throw the offending object on the floor. He slowly took of his on shirt before taking off Naruto's and his own pants leaving them in only their boxers. Sasuke attached his lips to Naruto's neck and sucked on Naruto's weak spot causing Naruto to moan. Hearing Naruto moan made Sasuke even more excited and he grinded his and Naruto's hips together causing a wonderful friction.

"Ahhh, Sasuke." Naruto yelled as he bucked his hips in approval. Sasuke then slid his hands down Naruto's body and landed on his boxers. He slowly took them off causing Naruto to whimper when they were pulled over his arousal. Sasuke pulled his own boxers down and crawled back up to Naruto kissing him hungrily on the mouth again. Sasuke was about to reach for a bottle of lube when he remembered that they had used it all up.

"Naruto, wait...there isn't anymore lube."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in fear. He hadn't had to take a cold shower in years and he wasn't going to start now! A thought struck Naruto and he grinned pervertedly at Sasuke. Sasuke's member twitched at the way Naruto was looking at him.

"Then we'll do it the fun way." Naruto pushed Sasuke up so he was sitting on the bed. Sasuke looked at Naruto but let him do as he pleased. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and sucked on three of his fingers. Sasuke watched lustfully as Naruto slid his tongue all over his fingers. Naruto took the fingers out of his mouth then spread Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke's member twitched some more in anticipation of to what was coming next. Naruto brought his head down to Mr. Snuggle Muffins and sucked the tip. Sasuke moaned in delight as Naruto engulfed all of him. Naruto sucked and licked till he felt Sasuke tense. He softly bit the tip of Sasuke's erection to stop him from releasing causing Sasuke to growl.

"All right Sasuke you're all lubed up now." Naruto whispered sexily before laying down pulling Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke's earlier anger forgotten as he stuck one finger into Naruto. Naruto wiggled a bit getting used to the offending finger before Sasuke added a second finger. Naruto whimpered a bit. Sasuke inserted a third finger causing Naruto to groan in pain. Seeing his Koi's pained expression Sasuke searched for that spot that would have Naruto seeing starts. A few tries later and Naruto moaned loudly thrusting his hips into Sasuke's fingers.

Thinking Naruto to be stretched enough Sasuke pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his aching cock. He slowly pushed in not wanting to cause Naruto pain. He waited till Naruto nodded his head saying he was used to it. Sasuke grinned evilly remembering his promise to himself that he would pound Naruto into the bed. He then slowly pulled out, angled himself to reach his Koi's prostate, then SLAMMED into Naruto.

"AHHHHHH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke repeatedly slammed into him steadily gaining speed. Sasuke reached between them and grabbed Naruto's forgotten member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Naruto was meeting Sasuke with his thrusts as he moaned in delight. Sasuke let go of Naruto's member and place it on Naruto's hip to get more of a grip as Sasuke felt himself nearing his climax. He slammed more violently into 

Naruto pounding again and again on Naruto's prostate. Not being able to hold it any more Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name once more before spilling his seed on their stomachs. Hearing Naruto scream his name and feeling him clench down on his member sent him over the edge.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto then slowly slid himself out. He crawled up Naruto and reached over to the side of the bed to the drawer and grabbed a tissue and wiped himself and Naruto clean. He would wash the sweat stained sheets tomorrow. He then pulled Naruto to his chest with his arms laying lazily around Naruto's waist. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke tucking his head into Sasuke's neck.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered tiredly.

"Love you too Naruto. Good night." Sasuke whispered with the same tired voice.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto then smirked and gave a little chuckle.

"Good night Mr. Snuggle Muffins."

**Mr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffinsMr.SnuggleMuffins **

**Please RXR. The more reviews I get the more I feel up to making more one shots...and maybe chappie stories one is all ready starting! Thank you ****Seiteki-AZN-Girl ngochan Kyuubi's-kit13 ****for telling me what the Ramen bar was called! I give you all a cookie for the help! Except ****Kyuubi's-kit13 ****I give you Pocky! And you each get a cookie too for getting the 'who said what' thingy correct! -Hands each a cookie- and for the help -hands a cookie except ****Kyuubi's-kit13 ****who gets pocky-**

_**Lyn:**_** M'kay I'm done!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Did you have to end it the way you did?**

_**Lyn:**_** YES!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Why?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because it was cute and funny!**

_**Naruto:**_** Did you have to have me 'pounded' into the bed? -Rubs sore ass-**

_**Lyn: **_**OF COURSE it was hot! Besides Sasuke was happy with it weren't you?**

_**Sasuke:**_** -Drools- Why yes, yes I was!**

_**Naruto:**_** I don't see were you find the time to do this with all the homework your teachers give you.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Yeah you had a lot and you're already done!**

_**Lyn:**_**...Sure...let's go with that.**

_**Naruto: **_**LYN! You haven't even started yet have you!**

_**Lyn: **_**But, but I was writing this and isn't the one shot more important then Algebra homework?**

_**Sasuke:**_**...she has a point...**

_**Naruto:**_** No she doesn't! She was just using us so she could procrastinate.**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah well I don't hear anyone complaining that I didn't do my work because I was writing this!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Good point.**

_**Naruto:**_** Guess you got something there**

_**Lyn:**_** Damn right I do! Besides I always get everything down the last minute and pass no worries...now on to the next one shot! Or maybe I'll start on the chappy story...**

_**Naruto:**_** Lyn HOMEWORK!**

_**Lyn:**_** All right all right...after I start on another! -Writing down thought for next story-**

_**Naruto:**_** I give up...please review. The more reviews the faster she thinks.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Hope you liked the story. Ja **

**--Owari--**


End file.
